Szájjáhászásé
by Blondjob
Summary: SLASH Hermione megunja, hogy Harry csak Dracóról tud beszélni, szóval fogadást kötnek. Vajon Harry teljesíti?:P


Szájjáhászásé 

- Annyira édes, Hermione! Egyszerűen egy pillanat alatt elélvezek, már csak a látványától is! Ilyen angyali teremtés csak egyetlen egy van, és Lucius leghatékonyabb éjszakája volt, mikor megfogadt... 

- Harry... - sóhajtotta Hermione, közben pedig lemondó tekintettel nézett rám. Hát igen, már vagy fél órája ez ment. De tehetek én róla? Miért ilyen szexi, ilyen pokolian helyes és aranyos és...

- Miért nekem mondod ezt? - kérdezi felvont szemöldökkel, én meg teljesen megütközöm rajta. Hát mert mégis kinek mondanám? Ron még a hetero kategóriának is csak az alján van, Hermione meg legalább a fiúkat értékeli.

- Úgy értem miért nem mondod meg neki? Lassan fél éve hallgatom ezt minden nap, minden percben, már álmomban is csak ez zakatol a fejemben. - Jézusom, erről álmodik? Én is! Tegnap a kviddicsöltözőben támadtam le... Fáradt volt, testéről vízcseppek gördültek le, végig az izmain, meztelen hátán. Haja vizes volt a zuhanyzástól, arca kipirult. Egy szál törölköző volt rajta, semmi több. Én az ajtóban álltam, és onnan figyeltem. Aztán hirtelen megfordult. Arca először ijedt volt, aztán mosolyra húzta csodaszép ajkait. Én beljebb mentem, egészen közel hozzá, orrunk csajnem összeért. Belebámultam a szürke szemekbe, ujjaimmal a hajába túrtam, másik kezemmel pedig csípőjénél fogva magamhoz húztam. Ő kiéhezetten kapott az ajkaim után, nyelve vadul kergette az enyémet, karjaival a nyakamba csimpaszkodott. Én finoman lehúztam róla a törülközőt, és végigsimítottam az ágyékán.

- Harry! Figyelsz te rám?!

Fájóan visszazökkentem a valóságba.

- Izé..mit is mondtál? - kérdezem Hermionét, aki rosszallóan és némiképp gúnyosan néz rám. Istenem, Dracónak még ez is mennyivel jobban megy... Mikor ilyen fintorogva figyel és felhúzza az egyik szemöldökét és...nah igen, akkor legszívesebben ráugranék, leteperném a földre, vagy az asztalra és letépném róla a ruháit. Aztán addig csókolnám, amíg mind a ketten levegőért 

kapkodunk és ott helyben megadnám neki, ami jár... míg a nevemet ordítva el nem élvez... És...

- Harry!

- I-itt vagyok...

- Ne mondd, hogy fél percre sem tudsz elszakadni a Malfoyos álomképeidtől. Ez nem mehet így tovább. Meg kell neki mondanod, hogy mit érzel.

- De, azt nem tehetem. Hiszen a legnagyobb ellensége vagyok, biztos, hogy kiröhögne, ha megtenném. És még évekig hallgathatnám, hogy beleestem...

- Ó, értem már. Megijedtél. Nem mered megmondani Draco Malfoynak, hogy nem a büszkeségétől akarod megfosztani, hanem a ruháitól. Hehh...

Mi a fenét gondol ez a csaj? Még hogy én ne merjek megtenni valamit? Én, aki már számtalanszor szembenéztem Voldemorttal?

- Ez nem igaz. Ennek semmi köze a bátorságomhoz, én csak nem akarom, hogy az utolsó évem az első hónapban csesződjön el. Én csak békében ki akarom húzni ezt az évet.

Arról nem is beszélve, hogy nem élném túl, ha Draco kigúnyolná az érzéseimet.

Na jó, tegyük félre a kinky fluffy Harryt, és bizonyítsuk be Hermionénak, hogy mennyire bátor is vagyok. Legalábbis tettessük.

- Persze, persze... Fogadjunk, hogy nem mered elmondani neki - nyújtja ki a nyelvét, majd kinevet. Nekem kezd füst szivárogni a fülemből, de nem hagyhatom, hogy elszublimáljanak az álmaim is vele együtt. Kihúzom magam, nagy levegőt veszek, majd kinyújtottam a kezem. Na lássuk, komolyan gondolta-e!

- Nocsak... - vigyorog Hermione. Azt hiszem, nem fog tiltakozni. - Hát legyen. Még ma meg kell mondanod neki, szemtől szembe! - mondja titokzatosan, majd kezet fog velem. Karjainkon vörös csík fut végig, szentesítve a fogadást. Most más nincs visszalépés. Nagyot nyelek, de bólintok. Kár, hogy már hat óra van, és lassan esélyem sincs összefutni vele. Nincs más választásom, jöhet az utolsó vacsora, aztán meghalok. Bár... talán van egy tervem.

- Ha nem teszed meg, egy rivalló megy majd Dracónak, és az egész nagyterem meg fogja tudni, mit is érzel iránta.

Hogy rohadna meg...

- Viszont ha sikerül - kezdem, bár ő elég látványosan kételkedik -, akkor fel kell, hogy szedj egy mardekárost! - Diadalmas mosoly kúszik az arcomra, ő meg csak kimérten bólint. Feltételek megszabva, mehetünk enni... 

HP/DM 

Izgatottan lépek be a Nagyterembe, már majdnem mindenki bent van, sikerült elég későn jönnünk. Szememmel a Mardekár asztalát pásztázom, és óóó, igen. Ott van. Ott ül Crack és Monstro között, akik csak bután bámulnak maguk elé. Közben Blaise Zambinivel beszélget, vagyis úgy tűnik, hogy vitatkoznak valamiről. Draco átszellemült arccal mesél valamit, Blaise meg folyamatosan beledumál. Hogy lehet ekkora bunkó? Most meg az arca előtt integet... de Draco alig veszi észre. Vajon min gondolkozhat ilyen nagyon? Úgy szeretném tu... áuu...

- Hermione, mi a francnak ráncigálsz?

- Megint elbambultál. Ott álltál a terem közepén és Malfoyt bámultad, azért ez már beteges. De legalább az biztos, hogy nem sokára megszűnnek ezek a gondjaid, vagy így, vagy úgy.

Persze... De ha bejön a tervem, akkor se így, se úgy nem lesz. Magabiztosan rávigyorgok Hermionéra, aki hitetlenkedve viszonozza pillantásomat.

- Azt ne mondd, hogy van terved...

- Áááá...nekem sosincs olyanom - még mindig gúnyosan mosolyogva vágódok le Ron mellé, de persze figyelek, hogy jól láthassam Dracót. Lehet hogy Hermionénak igaza van, és tényleg komoly problémáim vannak.

Kiveszek magamnak egy csirkecombot, megmarkolom, és a számhoz emelem. Nyelvemet éppen hogy hozzáérintve lenyalom róla a szaftot, majd addig ismétlem, amíg teljesen tiszta nem lesz. Becsukom a szemem, és már nem gondolok a vacsorára. Csak én vagyok, és Draco. Ő csak fekszik előttem, én meg kéjesen végignyalom a farkát. Mohón kapok ismét utána, majd teljesen a számba veszem, nyelvemmel pedig köröket rajzolok rá. Ő halkan nyögdécsel, a nevemet suttogja. Aztán kinyitom a szemem, és észbe kapok. Az egész asztal engem bámul, Hermione a fejét csóválja, a fél mardekárnak meg majd kiesik a szeme. Nott úgy bámul, mint aki menten le akar teperni. Áh, nem-nem. Csak Dracónak adom oda magam. Szegény szőkém leszegett fejjel, tiszta vörös arccal ül ott. Nyílván Blaise felidegesítette. De ha jól látom, végzett a vacsorával. Leteszi az evőeszközöket, feláll, és kisétál. Én ledobom a csirkém, és iszkolok utána. Nem szökhet meg előlem! Halkan lopakodom utána, még jó, hogy egyedül indult el. Te jó ég, hogy milyen rohadt szexi hátulról! Nagyot sóhajt, és beletúr a hajába. Mintha gondterhelt lenne. Most nem törődöm vele, eljött az én időm! Oldalt egy nyitott tanterem van, Frics ekkortájt takarítja ki őket. Mikor Draco mellé ér, én közel sietek hozzá, belököm a terembe, majd ránk zárom az ajtót. Nyílván utánunk hasznosabb takarítani, mint előttünk.

Draco indulatosan fordul felém, és már készül rám támadni.

- Potter, mégis mi a frászt képzelsz? Mit akarsz tőlem? - kérdezi rekedt hangon, ez eszméletlenül szexi. Ahogy szőke haja a homlokába hullik, arcán halvány pír, szemei csillognak. Úristen...nem, nem teperem le...Nem nem nem tehetem. Értetlenül néz rám, majd hirtelen hátrálni kezd. Én meg megyek utána...Szinte hipnotizál, éhes szemekkel nézem. Ideje, hogy elmondjam végre neki.

: Draco...: - sziszegem párszaszóul. Igen, ez a nagy terv. Elmondok neki mindent, mindent, és ő mégsem érti majd. Tudom, ez nem épp a leggriffendélesebb dolog, de majdnem a Mardekárba kerültem...

: Draco, annyira gyönyörű vagy. Ellenállhatatlan. :

Még mindig hátrálunk, majd beleütközik a falba. Nincs tovább, nem menekülhet előlem.

-Mi a francot csinálsz, Potter?! Már megint egy kígyóhoz beszélsz? - kérdezi, vagy inkább nyögdécseli, közben meg a padlót fürkészte, hogy megkeresse az esetleges támadót.

: Egy kicsit feljebb, édesem, ott középtájt rátalálsz a Baziliszkuszra : - sziszegem, majd felnevetek. Ő semmi nem ért az egészből, csak ijedt arccal mered rám.

: Egy röpke pillanat volt az egész : - sóhajtom. : Megpillantottalak, és egyszerűen eltört bennem valami. A múlt volt az, tudom. Ellenség? Óh, nem, sosem voltál az. Csodáltalak. Utáltalak, ahogy bírtalak, mert nem fogtam fel, miért nem lehetsz az enyém. És akkor megváltozott minden. Úgy beléd zúgtam, mint vakló a szakadékba. A mély szakadékba. :

Ő csak értetlenül bámul rám, egyre többször nyel, és egyre nagyobbat.

: Nem tudod, milyen rémes érzés. Minden éjjel te jársz a fejemben, és általában a farkamban is. Veled alszom el, és rólad álmodom. Mit ne mondjak, szexi vágyálmaim vannak... :

Zavartan beletúrok a hajamba. Ő meg kiengedi a benntartott levegőt. De még korai fellélegezni, még nem végeztem.

: Ahogy itt állsz, most is eszméletlenül szexi vagy. Ahogy ajkaid enyhén szétnyílnak és szikrázó szürke szemeiddel nézel. Beleborzongok. El se tudod képzelni, hogy mit tennék most veled...Uhhh...Közelebb lépnék hozzád :

Közelebb lépek és a Draco füléhez hajolok, hogy forró leheletem cirógassa halvány bőrét.

: Ujjaimat beletemetném gyönyörű, puha hajadba. A fejbőrödet masszíroznám, és hallgatnám, ahogy édesen nyögdécselsz. Aztán közelebb húzódnék és számmal végigsimítanám ajkaidat. Majd lassan nyelvemmel bebocsátást kérnék, amit te, remélem, megadnál nekem. Szenvedélyesen csókolnálak, felfedezném szád minden nényzetcentiméterét, míg nyelveink vad táncot járnak.:

Kiszáradt a szám, már a gondolat is, hogy ezt megteszem totálisan keménnyé tesz. 

: Kigombolnám az inged, meglazítanám a nyakkendődet, és végigsimítanám a mellkasodat. Aztán egy picit elhúzódnék tőled, szemügyre vennélek, tetőtől talpig végignéznék rajtad. Aztán mosolyogva támadnám le a nyakad, harapdálnám puha bőröd, miközben kilazítanám a nadrágod. Tudom, hogy erre vágysz. Sóhajtozol és nyögdécselsz, beletúrsz a hajamba, és ismét feljebb húzol egy vad csókért : -nevetni kezdek. Hihetetlen, teljesen beleéltem magam. Akarom minden porcikáját, az összes hajszálát, egyszerűen mindent. Már elvesztettem a fonalat az álom és a valóság között. Úgy érzem, mintha már fél éve együtt lennénk, együtt bújnánk ágyba, és együtt kelnénk fel egy kiadós dugás után. A nadrágom már rég szűkös, a farkam áll, mint a cölöp, és kishíján hozzádörzsölődik ágyékához.

: Kívánlak, Draco. Szeretlek, így még sosem szerettem senkit. Többet jelentesz nekem a világnál. Meghalnék egyetlen csókodért, nem érdekelne Voldemort, vagy a világ, semmi, ha megkaphatnálak. Itt vagy tőlem pár centire, a tested forró, nekem is melegem lesz tőle. Ha most nem leszel az enyém, akkor sohasem.:

Vágyakozva nézek a szürke szemekbe és... megtörténik a csoda. Draco rám veti magát és szinte felfalja szájával ajkaimat. Nem kellett volna aggódnom, nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy a kis monológom nem csak az én nadrágomon hagyott nyomokat. Pedig még csak nem is érthette, amit mondok...ugye? Az első megdöbbenés után átveszem a kezdeményező szerepet. Hozzányomom az izmos testet a hideg kőfalhoz, szinte sistereg, a bennünk égő tüzet nemhogy hűti, de még szítja ez az ellentét. Kezeimmel már a talárját tépem, muszáj a csupasz bőréhez érnem. Akarom őt, itt és most. Akárhogy. 

Megharapom az ajkait, ő meg érzékien felnyög. Elmosolyodom, majd a füléhe húzódom. Játszom egy kicsit a fülcimpájával, majd a fülébe sziszegem:

: Szeretlek. :

Ő majdnem elélvez, olyan iszonyatos erővel lök le a padra, hogy az csaknem kettétörik alattunk. Szavaim viagraként hatnak rá, de itt én vagyok felül, nem engedhetem, hogy leteperjen. Fordítok a sorrenden, lehúzom róla az inget, és kikapcsolom a nadrágját. Ő megragadja a nyakkendőmet, és magához húz.

-Ne kímélj -suttogja elhalóan, majd ismét megcsókol. Én alig bírok magammal, leráncigálom róla az alsógatyát is, és büszkén mérem fel a szerszámát. Nem akarom tovább kínozni, végignyalom forró büszkeségét, aztán egyből be is kapom, ízlelgetem, egyszerűen fenséges.

Kéjesen vonaglik alattam, miközben elhalón suttogja:

-Harry, Harry...kérlek...akarlak...magamban akarlak.

Ennyi kell nekem, elvesztettem minden önuralmamat. Letépem magamról a ruhákat, és máris újra őt csókolom. Torkát halk nyögések hagyják el, míg kezem elkalandozik a testén. Végigsimítom minden porcikáját, érzem az izmokat finom bőre alatt, mellkasa és lapos hasa elbűvöl. Rátapadok a bal mellbimbójára, majd a jobbra. Addig szopom, míg az apró bimbók kőkeménnyé válnak. Draco a hajamba markol, én pedig folytatom utamat lefelé. Nyelvemmel körözök a köldöke körül, majd belenyalok. Megborzong, és háta ívbe hajlik. Végigsimítom a combjait és közelítek az ánusza felé. Finom simításaim alatt ellazulnak az izmok, és becsúsztathatom az ujjam. Felnyög, én eddig megpróbálom minél elviselhetőbbé tenni a behatolást. 

- Potter, ne az ujjaidat használd, téged akarlak! - szinte könyörög, és felhúzza lábait. 

: Hogy lehet valaki ennyire kívánatos, buja és szexi? Az enyém leszel!:

Elhelyezkedem és belecsúszok. Óhhh...menny és pokol!

Draco hatalmasat nyög, én meg elindulok benne. Egyesbe rakom, majd kézifék, és vissza. Hajtűkanyarban igyekszem egyre beljebb él beljebb, ő meg becsukott szemmel sóhajtozik alattam. Gyorsítunk a tempón, nyikorog alattunk a pad. Egyre inkább kezdem érezni, hogy közel a mennyország. Még lököm rajta egyet, ő ordítva elélvez, izmai megfeszülnek, és már én sem bírom tovább. Elvetettem benne mindenemet, amim csak volt. Testem izzadt, hajam teljesen kócos. Még benne maradok, úgy fekszem rá. Testünk teljesen a másikéhoz simul, hallom szíve dobogását, érzem minden levegővételét, arany vérének lüktetését. Egyek vagyunk. Szorosan magamhoz ölelet, majd megcsókolom. Lágyan ízlelem meg az ajkait. Aztán a füléhez hajolok, és félholtan suttogom bele:

: Az enyém vagy. :

Megborzong és újra felnyög. Becsukja szemeit és úgy sóhajta:

- Ne tedd ezt velem...

Meglepetten nézek rá, ő pedig enyhén elpirul, majd rám néz.

- Tudod te, hogy mi történik velem, ha párszaszóul beszélsz? 

Elnyílt szájjal hallgatom.

- Nem elég, hogy minden érzékem rád hangolódik, ha a közelemben vagy, és hogy minden második gondolatom az, hogy rádugrom, letépem rólad a ruhát és könyörgöm, hogy dugj meg, ha párszaszóul beszélsz, minden tünet megduplázódik. Rohadtul szexi... kemény leszek, ha csak meghallom.

Ezt nem hiszem el. Ő is rám gondol... ez elképzelhetetlen, biztosan nem valóság. De az... lehúzza a fejem, és szenvedélyesen megcsókol. Semmi kétség, komolyan gondolta.

- Ha ez így hat rád, akkor gyakrabban fogom használni : édes :.

Ő csak elmosolyodik, én meg kicsúszok belőle. Nem hagyhatjuk így a dolgokat, egy tisztítóbűbájjal elintézek mindent, de nem tudok elszakadni tőle. Leülök mellé a padra, és az ölembe húzom.

- Nem értetted, mit mondtam neked... - suttogom, közben pedig magamhoz szorítom. Kisöprök egy tincset az arcából, és elsüllyedek szürke szemeiben. Ő kíváncsian néz vissza rám, egy gyors csókot lehet a számra, majd megrázza a fejét. Én kényszeredetten elmosolyodom. Ó igen, nem tudja, mit vallottam be neki. Talán szavak nélkül is tudja, hogy szeretem – nyílván. De...

: Szeretlek...:

- Ha nem szeretnéd, hogy az öledben élvezzek el, kérlek, beszélj normálisan, és mondd el végre, mi van -kérlel bociszemekkel, és meg nem tudok neki ellenállni.

- Ötvözhetnénk a kettőt - vigyorgok, mire ő megcsóválja a... fejét.

- Hát jó... - sóhajtok egyet beleegyezésképp. Nagy levegőt veszek, és immár normális nyelven suttogom a szavakat:

- Megőrülök érted...

Ő édesen felnevet, de csak annyit szól:

- Tudom.

Még egy csókot nyomok a szájára, majd leszállunk a padról és öltözködni kezdünk.

- Ó a francba - nyögi nevetve, erre én is odanézek. Az első padon egy hatalmas repedés jelezte az akciónkat... 

HP/DM 

Vigyorogva mászok be a Griffendél klubhelyiségbe. Igen, megnyertem a fogadást, és jobban jöttem ki belőle, mint ahogy reméltem. Szemeimmel Hermiónét keresem..és meg is találom. A kandalló előtt ül, és Ginnyvel meg Parvatival beszélget...vagyis inkább dőlnek a nevetéstől. Odasétálok mögé, észre sem veszi, hogy ott vagyok. Ginny ellenben rám kacsint. Lehajolok barna hajú barátnőmhöz, és édesen fülébe súgom:

- Biztos forrásból tudom, hogy Blaise a kviddicsöltözőben van...és már nagyon várja, hogy valaki ...öhm...meglátogassa és segítsen neki levezetni a felesleges feszültséget.

Ördögien vigyorgok, Hermione meg megpördül és hitetlenkedve néz rám.

- Mi? Megtetted? Ne már...

- De, és többet is tettem egy egyszerű vallomásnál.

Elvörösödik. Én meg csak mosolygok. Aztán felpattan és megcélozza a portrélyukat. Meglepve nézek rá, ő meg gúnyos félmosolyra húzza a száját.

- Lehet, hogy nekem több jutott a Griffendéles bátorságból. És most megyek, van egy kis...vagyis remélem nagy...elintéznivalóm.

The End 


End file.
